Sealed Fox
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: Naruto is having pains in his stomach and ends up in the hospital...what is going on with Kyuubi?
1. Chapter 1

It had started out like any other day. Naruto awoke and yawned loudly. The sun was yet to rise but the young blonde ascended from his comfy nest of blankets and headed to the only other room in the house, which was a bathroom.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before proceeding to brush his teeth. He looked up sleepily at the face in the mirror as he brushed. A tan youth with rounded whiskered cheeks stared back at him with startling deep blue eyes set under blonde eyebrows. He had a messy tangle of bright blonde hair that stuck up wildly in various directions no matter what he did to it. His black shirt was creased from sleeping and a peak of his bright orange boxer shorts could be seen in his reflection too. He was pretty average minus the whiskers. And the orange clothes too, he figured.

He spat into the sink and stood up before doubling over in surprising pain. He gasped as his stomach sent spikes of pain throughout him and he gripped the sink with his left hand. Another wave of pain forced his knees to buckle and he fell to the cool floor below but managed to avoid hitting his head on the ground. After a minute or so the last waves of pain ebbed until they were almost gone completely, so he slowly sat up.

He pulled his shirt up to glimpse at the strange tattoo on his stomach, which was the only thing keeping the village he lived in from being destroyed. The tattoo was a seal placed on him by the fourth Hokage of the village, Konohagakure. Within the seal lay the Kyuubi, a vicious fox-like beast with nine tails. 12 years prior, the beast had escaped his previous confines but the Yondaime sealed it back up giving his own life in the process. He had save his village, but unknowingly condemned the life of his own son.

Naruto pushed his shirt back down and sighed. Lately the seal had been playing up and the pain had been getting unbearable.

"Damn fox…" he muttered to himself before heaving his body off the floor and heading back to the other room to make a meal of ramen. His movements were methodical and when he finished his meal he allowed a bright smile to grace his features. Today his team and he were joining a few others to have a sparring session. He couldn't wait.

He rushed out the door, the seal's worries already forgotten.

Naruto arrived at the allocated training ground an hour and a half before he was required. Everyone else would arrive after 8 so he decided to practice on his own for a bit until they did.

First he stretched, and then he ran a few laps around the training ground. After he had warmed up he practiced throwing kunai and shuriken at various targets until sweat beads were forming on his brow. He decided to stop then and have a break until everyone else arrived so he sat down heavily under the shade of a tree. He held a hand to his head to block the sun while glancing at the sky; it was going to be a hot day.

He sighed and lent back against the tree, closing his eyes in the process. It was only then he noticed the dull throb emanating from his stomach. The seal again. He sighed again and prayed it wouldn't play up while he was training. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. It was probably nothing anyway.

Suddenly the sounds of feet could be heard and his eyes snapped open. He saw the incoming figure of Sasuke appearing so he jumped up with a grin.

"Sasuke!" he called to the other boy who let a rare grin grace his face.

"Dobe..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "Be quiet Naruto, it's too early in the morning for your loud voice to my ears." Sasuke informed the grinning boy who seemed to grin even more.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke?" said the blonde who grabbed the other's arm and shook it a few times. "Practice with me?" he begged. The raven rolled his eyes when the blonde didn't wait for an answer and dragged him into the clearing. They assumed their stances and Sasuke surprised Naruto with being the one to begin. He flung a kunai at the unsuspecting blonde then rushed forwards, punch at the ready. Naruto managed to sidestep both attacks and calmly parried each kick and punch from the other boy. They both grinned at each other, both knowing they were going easy on one another. Both had notice the arrival of the other teams but continued with their sparring session as if they were alone.

Suddenly Naruto's expression flickered from surprise and pain and he was struck by Sasuke's fist. The blow carried the boy into a tree which he slammed hard against. Sasuke blinked in surprise before shouting the stunned boys name and hurrying over. The other teams looked mildly confused but waited for Sasuke to check first; Naruto was known for his amazing healing abilities and such a punch shouldn't have fazed him. They continued chatting amongst themselves while waiting for him to stand.

Sasuke knelt beside the small blonde. "Naruto?" he asked nervously. When the blonde didn't respond he looked up briefly at Kakashi, worry in his eyes and then looked back down at Naruto. He gripped the boy's shoulder and shook it gently before noticing the slight pant Naruto emitted. He frowned and felt Naruto's burning forehead and then looked back up at Kakashi in alarm.

"Sensei!" he gasped as he quickly checked the unconscious boy over. Naruto mumbled something and cried out suddenly, gripping his stomach. By then everyone had gathered around him while Kakashi stooped down to unzip his jacket and lift his shirt, revealing the five sided seal.

"Wh-what's wrong w-w-with him?" Hinata stuttered to no-on in particular. Sakura hummed worriedly while Kiba and Shikamaru gently held the boy up slightly to aid Kakashi.

The seal was glowing and the surrounding skin was a bright red. Kakashi gently placed his palm against it but retracted it quickly at the heat it radiated. Everyone gasped when they saw blood on his hand. He wasted no time and heaved the boy into his arms before taking off to Konoha General Hospital. Sasuke and Sakura were net, the rest of the genin following close behind, while their sensei tailed after them. Training was cancelled for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi burst into the hospital and shouted to the receptionist to get a doctor. He followed the unfazed nurse to a room before gingerly placing the blonde onto the bed and humming with concern. During the quick journey to the hospital Naruto's fever began to climb and pain etched across his features. He clenched his fists to his stomach and moaned in agony.

Suddenly Tsunade burst into the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura. They rushed to their teammate's side and watched as Tsunade diagnosed her patient.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked quietly. Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed together and she bit her lip.

"I don't know…" she muttered before a glow emanated from her hands that she'd placed over his stomach.

"Come on you two." Kakashi called to his students. He thought it would be best if the Hokage was left in peace to heal Naruto. Although Sasuke and Sakura looked as if they wanted to argue, they did well to hold back and silently follow their sensei out into the corridor where their friends were gathered. Ino held her arms out to Sakura and the girls all walked off with her to calm her down. Shikamaru and called to Sasuke and took him to get some seats while Asuma and Gai waited with Kakashi silently.

The three were leaning against the wall and Kurenai smirked slightly at the sight before handing Kakashi a cup of water which he downed in one gulp.

"Any news yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I wonder what is wrong with Naruto?" Gai pondered aloud. The other three contemplated the question. All of a sudden Tsunade opened the door and sighed. Kakashi whirled on her.

"Is he ok? What's wrong with him?" He questioned her desperately. She shook her head and looked close to tears.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kakashi asked exasperated.

"Calm down." Asuma said holding Kakashi's shoulder soothingly. "She doesn't know what's wrong with him and we can't change that or get angry at her because it's not her fault."

"I know…" Kakashi held a hand to his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Tsunade said quietly. "He won't respond to my healing and won't wake up. I'm going to keep him here for the time being and see if I can find a lead on his ailment." With that she took off down the hall towards her library.

"I suppose we are allowed to see him?" Kakashi asked aloud.

"Yes that will be fine." Shizune appeared from the room and beckoned them over. "But he seems like he is in a coma and won't respond to you. He looked as if he was in a lot of pain so we have given him something to help but it hasn't done much yet." A frown was set on her face and she nodded to each jounin before setting off after the Hokage. As she got to the corner she turned back to look at Kakashi. "We are going to do our best, so please don't worry." She hurried out of sight.

Kakashi stepped into the room and observed Naruto. The young blonde was draped in heavy warm blankets with a breathing mask observe his nose and mouth but you could still see his painful grimace. His fists were clenched at his sides and sweat dripped from his brow. Kakashi pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at Naruto's face tenderly.

Suddenly commotion could be heard from outside and the door banged open. Kakashi spun around, kunai in hand, which was replaced when he saw who the newcomer was.

"Oh Iruka. You scared me." Kakashi muttered. Iruka barely look at him and stared down at his beloved younger brother-like ex-student. He pulled up a chair and grasped one of Naruto's limp hand in his own and held it gently. Either the medicine was finally kicking in or Iruka's presence did something for Naruto because his face seemed to calm down slightly and he merely looked asleep now.

Kakashi pulled another chair to the other side of the bed and resumed mopping his student's head up. It was then Iruka seemed to notice the jounin opposite him.

"Oh. Kakashi….what happened?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the boy between them.

"Well today Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and myself decided to hold a sparring match with all of our students. When I arrived Naruto and Sasuke had already started. We were still waiting for Neji and Shino so we let them carry on. Everything was going fine until Sasuke manage to get a punch in. Naruto didn't get up. I checked him over and brought him here but even Tsunade doesn't know what's wrong with him." He finished grimly. Iruka remained quiet. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Naruto opened his eyes. But instead of his usual ocean blue eyes, he had shocking blood-red eyes with black slits for pupils. His whiskers were also unusually pronounced and his incisors were poking out from his lips.

He was in Kyuubi mode.

Kakashi stepped back, unsure as to why Naruto was merely staring back and forth between the two adults.

"Iruka sensei…Kakashi sensei….what's wrong?" he asked curiously. He grimaced slightly and rubbed his stomach absentmindedly while looking around the room. "Am I at the hospital?" he pondered to the two older men who were still looking at him in shock.

"Naruto…" began Iruka before trailing off.

"Has something happened?!" The boy asked worriedly, jumping out of his bed and reaching forward to grasp Iruka's shoulders and shake him, but before he did he saw his hands.

From the tips of his fingers claws protruded and he could see a small film of chakra covering his hands and going up his arms.

"What the….." he said quietly, examining his body nervously. "What's happened to me?!" he questioned the two men. Iruka shook his head while Kakashi stood up.

"I'm just going to get Tsunade, ok?" he asked Naruto. The boy nodded slowly. Baa-chan would know what to do. He sat down heavily on the bed.

Iruka was nervous. The usually loud and obnoxious brother-like student of his was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed, in Kyuubi mode. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the blonde looking at him nervously, waving a hand in front of the older mans face.

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if my face has changed as well." Naruto said.

"Oh I see…yes Naruto, it seems like your face has gone through the transformation as well, but I don't know why…" he stopped and looked at the boy who was again absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"Do you feel alright Naruto? You keep rubbing your stomach." Iruka asked. The boy seemed to flush a little.

"It's just a little bit sore but I'm fine Iruka sensei. Nothing out of the ordinary" Naruto paused for a moment. "It's nothing I can't handle!" he added a bit more cheerily, small grin on his face. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the stubborn boy but said nothing. He would mention it to Tsunade later…

"Am I allowed to get up?" Naruto asked.

"What for? If you need anything I can get it." Iruka said.

"Oh, well…it's just I kinda need to…_you know_…go to the toilet." The blush on Naruto's face seemed to brighten and spread.

"Oh…." Iruka nodded. "That should be ok. Do you need help walking there?" He asked.

Naruto swung his legs around and touched the floor with his feet. "Nah it's ok, I should be fine." He said happily before bracing himself and heaving himself to his feet. He was surprised when there was no pain or dizziness and he managed to take steps easily.

"Oh sensei…what about my face?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll just come with you then. Hopefully no one will take too much notice…" the blonde nodded and headed to the door.

Iruka waited outside the toilets for Naruto. He had been waiting for a few minute now and was getting slightly worried, so he peeked a head into the toilets.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y…yeah sensei. I'm nearly done!" the blonde called back. Satisfied Iruka closed the door and resumed his position against the door. Suddenly he heard a cry of pain and a loud thud. He quickly whipped open the door and ran to the fallen blonde. Naruto was cringing, clutching his stomach desperately as if that would ease the pain.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed pulling the blonde into his arms. Naruto groaned and coughed slightly and Iruka was horrified to see blood ooze from his mouth. He gently placed the boy down before rushing to the corridor and yelling for help.


End file.
